


Angel Will Die

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Bayonetta's son gets targeted for the sole reason that he's Bayonetta's son. His attackers are about to find out that being wicked is genetic...





	1. The Son and The Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> *The very explicit/sexual stuff comes in the next chapter.

When Bayonetta and Luka married, a cryptic letter arrived at their residence. It warned of the existence of a place called Oblivioso, Land of Nothing. Such a thing was preposterous, so they discarded it. Bayonetta was more concerned with giving Luka something to do so he was out of harm’s way now that they were married. She had him care for her while she was pregnant with his child, so that he could care for the child while she deals with the angels.

She gave birth to a boy she then named Luna. He’d inherited her black hair and his eyes were golden like starlight. Unlike Luka who needed glasses to see into Purgatorio, Luna didn’t need them. The Umbra within him was very strong, for a boy.

“Pity he isn’t a girl… he’d make a strong witch with those eyes of his.” Bayonetta sighed watching her boy play in the sandbox of a playground.

“I don’t see how his gender will impede him if he desires to defend himself from angels at the least, Cereza.” Jeanne told her.

“True… especially if angels do somewhat sense him.” she sighed as Luka walked over with drinks from the vending machine.

“Anyone wonder where the other kids went?” Luka asked.

“Keep Luna safe.” Bayonetta told him looking to the sky spotting a battalion of angels. 

Luka quickly grabbed their son and got him to a safe distance. Luna was completely confused as always and wondered why his mother and Jeanne always fought the angels. After the fighting was over Luna walked around the battlefield examining the corpses. 

“You can look but don’t touch them, dear.” Bayonetta warned him.

One of the angels he came across was still scarcely breathing. Appearance-wise it looked strikingly like a Valkyrie he’d seen in a story book. There was an odd handle sticking out of its chest for some reason. The angel then suddenly grabbed his wrist pulling him close.

“T-The sword… must reach… the creator…” it wheezed before Bayonetta put a bullet through its head.

“A-Am I in trouble…?” Luna shakily asked his mother.

“Of course not. The angel is the one who touched you. You obeyed mommy like a good boy.” she smiled patting his head comfortingly.

Luna eventually became old enough for school. The other kids made it very clear to him that only he could see what his mother does. Out of agitation wanting them to believe him, he snuck to where the corpses of the angels were rotting after school ended. He found the angel that talked to him and pulled on the handle. To his surprise he pulled out a sword with a golden hilt and pure white blade bearing green veins. The sword then transformed into a white ring bearing the Umbra marking placing itself upon his finger.

“Hand that over, kid.” Rodin’s voice spoke making him jump.

“No. I found it first so it’s mine.” he told him.

“I wasn’t asking.” he growled taking a step toward him.

“Finders keepers losers weepers and first to claim wins the game, that’s what mom says so there.” Luna smarted off.

“You need to learn how to respect your elders…” he growled making Luna promptly flee.

Luna made sure to behave extraordinarily well and to stick close to his mother, just so Rodin couldn’t get near him. Luna kept the ring on him using a string necklace, though he had to have his father help him tie the knot. The ring became his treasure that he didn’t dare say where he got it from. He began growing older training in secret to protect it if Rodin got any ideas of taking it.

One day after turning seventeen though, Luna opened his eyes and found himself slowly swinging back and forth suspended by his left ankle. He was still in his navy blue and grey pajamas too. All around him it was pitch black and there was no floor in sight. Looking up he could see that a chain had snagged him. Reaching up carefully he untangled his foot without falling into the abyss below. He then noticed the ring was on his right hand with the chain wrapped around his hand and wrist.

“Where am I…?” he questioned as he began to climb the chain.

The instant he reached the stone walkway the chain was attached to odd spear-wielding creatures resembling anthropomorphic turtles began approaching him. The ring emitted a bright light materializing the sword the angel had tried to give him. The creatures charged him and he swung easily cleaving their spears apart wounding them spilling green blood that smelled putrid. He then quickly cleaved through them and made for the stairs as he heard more from below.

He reached the top floor and slid to a stop before a thick rope connected to a colossal web of ropes above him. He turned around and a woman in thick combat armor wielding a large two-handed sword approached. She was a giant and intimidating to boot. 

“Away from that rope.” she ordered.

“This rope?” he asked pointing at it.

“It’s the only rope there! If that rope is cut then a horrid sequence of events will play out!” she barked.

“Are you lying to me?” he asked.

“What reason do I have to lie?!” she roared.

“What reason do I have to obey you?” he smirked before slicing the rope.

The rope then shot to the web undoing the knots and tangles as it zipped by each of the pulleys it was threaded through. The rope then finally shot into the dark far above them and seconds later rubble began falling. Not long after a colossal porcelain woman came down and crashed through the floor making Luna and the enemy forces fall through the air in her wake. Luna stabbed the sword into one of the long golden pieces of hair and climbed his way to the back of her neck using his sword. 

When finally the woman crashed into solid ground Luna was hardly able to stand due to the shock of landing. He managed to climb off as she began to move shaking the ground a bit. Luna tried to sneak away but she put her hand in his way.

“Who are you…?” she asked in the angel tongue.

“Crap, I’m rusty on my Angel-ese… um… my name is Luna.” he told her.

“That’s a girl’s name…” the giantess commented.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Lun groaned pinching the bridge between his eyes.

“My name… is Jubileus… but that is all I can remember…” she told him.

“Do you know where the hell we are?” Luna asked.

“Oblivioso… sometimes just Oblivion… it is the terminus of rebirth, where those who have been destroyed body and soul go to become a blank slate for rebirth. The longer we are here, the more those who still live will begin to forget us… as we forget who we are ourselves.” she explained.

“Well I don’t know how I even got here. Know a way out?” Luna asked.

“The ceiling holds the only exit. I cannot reach it on my own… my powers cannot be brought out without aid now.” she replied.

“What do you say you and I form a pact then? You’re an angel, so it can’t be any different from making one with an Infernal Demon.” Luna suggested.

“To form it, you must make a vow you will never break…” Jubileus told him.

“I vow… to never harm an innocent person with my weapons.” Luna vowed.

“Can you truly uphold that vow?” Jubileus asked.

“I don’t count my fists and feet as weapons. Do you?” he argued.

“A technicality I can overlook.” she told him lowering her head to him.

He touched the jewel in her headpiece and a bright light blinded him. When his vision returned Jubileus was gone and he now donned a brilliant white overcoat with gold trim and embroidery. Rubble then gave way showing the odd turtle enemies also survived the fall.

“These small fry are called The Lost, those who have no sense of self or emotion. They’re the weakest of Oblivioso’s beings.” Jubileus’s voice told him.

“Let’s mow them down then.” Luna smirked.

He moved with supernatural speed and precision now. He felt the strength his pact was giving him. More kept coming like lambs to the slaughter. When all of them were finished he took a look around noticing red gemstones scattered about that then rushed to his coat pocket.

“Death Gems are worth a fortune in Inferno and Paradiso. It’s never a bad idea to take them when you find them.” Jubileus’s voice told him.

“Time to climb our way out.” Luna smirked cracking his knuckles.

“Summon my arms by willing them. This can be useful in battle as well.” Jubileus instructed.

Luna then began his ascent of Oblivioso. Light began to shine the higher he got. When he entered the light there was a loud crash of glass. He opened his eyes to find himself on the floor of a bathroom with the mirror over the sinks completely shattered. It wasn’t a dream, he still had the coat. He left the bathroom being careful not to step on the glass and found himself in a bar… where Rodin was behind the counter.

“I guess it was a good thing I never got around to rerouting that mirror to Oblivioso.” Rodin smirked.

“Rodin, how long have I been in a grave?” Luna asked.

“You’re going to want to sit down. I’ve got a lot to catch you up on and not a lot of time to do it.” Rodin told him.


	2. Anger Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna arrives in New Vigrid and meets the welcoming committee.

Rodin explained that Luna has been dead for ten years and in that time a new Umbra Clan has surfaced, The Sisterhood of the Moon. In retaliation to the angels running amok they unleashed many Infernal Demons. They attempted to recruit Bayonetta and Jeanne, but they wouldn’t hear of it after condemning Luna to Oblivioso. According to Rodin, a ceremony of theirs destroyed him body and soul sending him there. The denizens of Oblivioso don’t like it when their prisoners escape, which meant they’ll come after him eventually.

His first stop was home, or at least what remained of it. After attending to hygienic needs he changed into proper work-style blue jeans held up with a black belt bearing a buckle in the shape of the crescent moon, a form-fitting short-sleeved black dive suit underneath, black gloves for extra grip on his sword, and last but not least socks and shoes. The outfit went with his new overcoat. With that sorted out he set out for one of the dens of the Sisterhood in New Vigrid, built after the last one’s tragic destruction.

On the train ride there he felt an odd presence following him. Lurking in the shadows he felt a burning gaze, but his eyes didn’t reveal anything to him when he looked. Once he arrived he spotted Umbra sigils almost everywhere. Needless to say the Sisterhood wasn’t shy about people knowing who they are. Heading out of the station the hairs on the back of his neck shot straight up causing him to roll to the left out of instinct narrowly dodging the leg of an athletically fit young woman dressed in an Umbra Witch garb bearing a leather jacket accessory.

“I see the welcoming committee is here.” Luna joked.

“Die, heretic!” she roared charging him.

He was able to dodge and block her punches and kicks, but he needed to watch her heels because those guns weren’t for show. When he least expected it she knocked him through a building when one of her kicks unleashed a wicked weave at him. She carefully approached the rubble only to be punched by Jubileus’s fist sending her through the station busting into a train car. Luna stood up from the rubble growling with glowing golden eyes and all but the upper back of his overcoat pouring into an angel sigil on the ground. Fully formed from the sigil behind him was Jubileus from the waist up, who looked equally angry. 

“You’re a DEAD BITCH!” both roared in sync as Jubileus threw a punch.

An Infernal Demon shaped like a snake then appeared trying to stop her fist, but was enveloped in an explosion of light. When the light faded Jubileus was gone and the witch had passed out. Luna’s coat reformed as he cracked his neck. He dusted his arms off and began to walk into town. Just as he got down the stairs he spun around to slash off the witch’s left arm making her scream in pain falling down the last four steps.

“Don’t you ever quit?” Luna asked as she stood holding the stump of her arm.

“My demon… it didn’t respond… what did you do to it?!” she demanded to know.

“I don’t know. Jubileus punched it and now it won’t come out… guess that means it’s dead.” Luna smirked.

“That means…” she gasped.

“You’re a normal girl again.” he scoffed before decking her in the nose knocking her over.

“She could die of blood loss if we leave her.” Jubileus told him.

“Yeah, it’ll have my conscience nagging at me too…” he sighed eyeing the Gates of Hell portal. 

He begrudgingly lifted her over his shoulder and carried her through. Rodin let out a heavy sigh as Luna set her down on a stool. He set down the glass he was holding and walked over generating flames on his hand to cauterize the bloody stub. 

“You know someone’s gotta clean up the blood you dragged in here, right?” Rodin asked.

“I’ve got bigger fish to fry, Rodin. Make Enzo do it.” Luna replied.

“How did you know Enzo’s still coming around here?” he asked.

“It’s Enzo.” Luna snickered.

“That’s a bit mean don’t you think?” Rodin raised an eyebrow.

“Just means I have faith in him to survive stuff like this.” Luna smiled before heading toward the portal.

“What do I do about her?” Rodin asked.

“Whatever you want, I killed her contracted demon. She doesn’t even have the strength to tickle you with those guns of hers now.” Luna replied exiting.

Outside seemed normal as he walked to the main plaza. Sitting on a bench was his father, wearing a hooded cloak with his usual outfit. He nonchalantly sat down by him as Luka unfolded a newspaper to appear inconspicuous.

“How’s mom?” Luna asked.

“She’s doing what she can to suppress the Infernal Demons those modern witches unleashed. She’s been at it for ten years though, she’s starting to get tired.” Luka replied.

“Jeanne?” Luna asked.

“She’s handling the other half.” Luka replied.

“I’ll do what I can.” Luna told him standing up.

“What can you do?” Luka asked.

“You could say mom isn’t going to be happy with me, but I needed to get out of a bad place at the time. Now I need that power to pound some heads in.” he replied.

Along the streets people closed their windows and locked their doors. It was obvious that he wasn’t wanted there. Once he entered the park a bright light formed a gate to Paradiso in front of the fountain. No one was around so he shrugged and entered. Once inside several angels were kneeling respectfully. He walked the path until at last he found where he was being led. 

“Welcome, Luna.” a booming woman’s voice spoke.

He looked up and jumped at what he saw. A colossal Joy angel with a somewhat more Valkyrie-esque look to its head wearing a red scarf with gold trim and embroidery. There was a massive black nail in her side keeping her pinned to a mountain.

“That looks like it hurts.” he observed.

“Oh unbelievably so… every second that it remains my organs BURN…” she moaned trying to move but was inevitably forced to stop when blood seeped from the wound killing the fauna below.

“Think we can remove it?” Luna asked his coat.

“It will be very painful for her.” Jubileus replied.

“It’s worth a shot and she’d be relieved of her current pain if we remove it.” Luna reasoned with her.

“True, but then she will have an open wound.” she argued.

“She’s an angel isn’t she? I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Luna pursued.

“You’re talking to someone… who…?” the angel asked.

“I’ll pull as hard as I can.” Jubileus told Luna.

The white of his coat then shot into the ground leaving behind only the gold lining and embroidery. Jubileus then formed behind him from the waist up and grabbed the nail pulling as hard as she could making the angel moan in agonized pleasure. Slowly but surely the nail began to budge and come forth spilling blood upon the fauna and grass below. When the nail finally came out of her she let out an ecstatic moan falling to her hands and knees.

“Thank you… so much…” she wheezed panting heavily.

“That will heal right?” Luna asked.

“Indeed… and if I’m not mistaken, that was The Creator, Jubileus, with you?” she replied.

“Creator?” Luna raised an eyebrow.

“She was obliterated by the witches Bayonetta and Jeanne. We believed she would become forgotten as time went by, as do all things in Oblivioso.” she explained.

“I am a goddess is what you mean to say.” Jubileus stated.

“Indeed. To work with this human though, you must have been in truly dire straits to form a one-sided pact. There isn’t a thing about his person transforming.” she nodded.

“Uh-huh. Do we get something for helping you?” Luna asked.

“Ah, the human nature… but you did release me from my agony and imprisonment. I am the Mother of Joy, opposite of the Mother of Lust. I shall forge for you a weapon unlike any wielded by any angel… a weapon surpassing even the caliber of the Lumen Sages.” she introduced herself.

She then snapped her fingers making two Joys appear. She lifted both upon her palms and their halos suddenly vanished causing the two to lash at each other grappling fighting dirty targeting each other’s breasts and crotches. Their porcelain skin cracked more and more as they fought until pieces started falling off showing the muscle tissue beneath. The battle ended when one of the Joys busted the other’s neck with a tombstone piledriver. The winner then mounted her fallen opponent in the 69 position holding her head still with her thighs. Golden electricity then began to pass through both making the winner moan as their forms began to combine. A bright flash of light made Luna cover his eyes and when he opened them he discovered the two had become a white and gold rifle.

“I give to you… the Liberty Sisters. A gun that can take a multitude of shapes… the limit is your imagination.” Mother of Joy spoke allowing Luna onto her palm to claim it.

He climbed down and aimed looking down the sight making a crosshair spring up to help him lock on to a target far off and fired once taking it out. He then motioned to snap it in half turning the gun into twin hand cannons to blast a boulder with a hail of bullets. He then charged it slapping the guns together to form a shotgun so he could blast the boulder into pebbles. He then stretched it placing it on his shoulder kneeling down making it take the shape of a four-slot rocket launcher taking out four distant boulders. He then changed it back to a rifle slinging it over his shoulder to make an X with his sword.

“I’ll take care of ‘em.” Luna smirked saluting with two fingers.

“If you run across gates to my fellow Mothers, would you be so kind as to pull these infernal nails from them as well? I shall put a good word in for you to be rewarded for it.” Mother of Joy told him.

“You can’t help them?” Luna asked.

“Nay. If I left my gardens they would know I have been freed.” she replied.

“Then I’ll see what I can do if I run across them.” Luna told her before heading for the portal door.

When he exited it began raining. In an Umbra Witch uniform minus the hood and mask was a girl his age with long braided brown hair. On top of her uniform was a jet black overcoat with red trim and embroidery. She wore an expression of fury on her face.

“Who do you think you are?” she growled.

“Just a guy… but a guy you Sisterhood bitches pissed off.” Luna told her.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERS!!!” she screamed as a wicked weave fist knocked Luna into the air to be juggled around by more fists before a heel smashed him onto the ground.

“Killing her?” Jubileus asked.

“Killing her.” Luna groaned getting up wiping the blood from his lip.

He charged her and she pulled out twin swords to start fighting him. She fought fast and swift matching each of his swings, but never countered or tried to harm him. It was like she was toying with him. Luna became angrier and angrier until the golden embroidery of his clothes began to glow and he cut through her blades knocking her flying. When she got up she was completely unharmed as her overcoat opened showing it’d stopped it from harming her.

“You can’t harm me. Not with a weak, pathetic, arrogant angel like that by your side.” she taunted him.

“She’s agitating me…” Jubileus grumbled.

She threw another wicked weave, but he caught it with Jubileus’s fist this time, but he wasn’t in place for her kick to hit him. To her shock he used the opportunity to close the gap and leave a large but somewhat shallow slash wound while her coat was preoccupied. She staggered back coughing a bit of blood and he then knocked her over with a hard punch to her jaw. She got up growling and knocked his sword away making him start to brawl with her as their weaves continued fighting preventing each other from interfering. 

“There’s the heretic! She’s with the forbidden one!” a woman’s voice spoke making the girl roll from the brawl evading gunfire.

“Damn it… this isn’t over…” she growled at him before taking off.

“We should make haste to escape as well. We’re in no condition for multiple Umbra Witch opponents.” Jubileus told him.

“You’re right…” he growled fetching his sword before fleeing the opposite way the girl did.

Eventually he found a bar to duck into managing to lose his pursuers. The instant he turned around he found himself being stared down by a large number of nuns. The door then locked itself sealing off with an angel symbol.

“The Savior has come…” one of them spoke bursting into tears.

The nuns swarmed him making him sit so one could attend to his injuries. A second nun used pure white string to stitch the damage in his coat without standing out. They all seemed very happy to see him.

“Can someone explain what’s going on?” Luna asked.

“You see, we’re all devout followers of the faith. The Mother of Wisdom made this place for us to hide in. No matter how many Umbra Witches try to break in or attack they will be thwarted by our faith in God to protect us.” one of them explained.

“We were told by a scarf-wearing prophet that a man wearing the coat of god shall come and save us from the Sisterhood.” another added.

“He was very nice too. He brought us flowers.” a third giggled.

“It was dad…” Luna thought to himself.

“Well I plan on stopping them that’s for sure. Anyone happen to know where I can find portals to each of the Mothers in Paradiso?” Luna asked.

“Only the Mother of Wisdom I’m afraid… the gate to her is in the tower near the pier.” the first nun replied.

“I’m going to free her then. Maybe she’ll be able to clue me in on the location of the others.” Luna spoke standing up.

“No, I can tell that you’re much too tired. Please rest here until morning.” one of them insisted.

“We’ll cook a nice meal for you.” another nodded.

“You can take a nice bath to unwind as well.” yet another insisted.

“Well… I’m not going to lie, I am bushed…” Luna sighed.

“Then resting will be the best thing for you.” Jubileus told him.

“You too, huh? I don’t see a reason to turn down their hospitality, so may as well take what kindness is offered to me.” Luna smiled.

He took a nice hot shower to relax his muscles and disinfect his minor wounds. The nuns weren’t joking when they said they’d cook a nice meal for him, it’d been a while since he’d had cooking this delicious. The bed he was shown to was unbelievably comfortable after sleeping where he could for the past while too. He cherished those small comforts… because he didn’t know when he’d get to have them again after setting out tomorrow.


	3. Pressed Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna frees another angel and reunites with his mother at last.

It was a chilly morning as Luna said his farewells to the nuns. He then made his way down to the pier to find it overrun by demons. There was no way he was sneaking through, so he went in guns blazing. Having a way to fight at range was a benefit he used to great effect as the cannon fodder charged him and the larger ones stayed back. Any that got too close met his sword. 

Luna then quickly busted into the tower where more demons bore down on him. He morphed the Liberty Sisters into shotguns, machine guns, and rocket launchers as needed fighting his way up. Just as the nuns had said, at the top was a Paradiso Gate. He entered and sure enough there was another Mother Angel bound with three spikes pinning her to the side of a cliff.

“Mother Wisdom?” Angel asked.

“Is that you, Savior…? Please… release me… I will see to it you are rewarded handsomely...” Mother Wisdom pleaded breathing heavily.

“Let’s give it a try, Jubileus.” Luna smirked.

Once more he summoned Jubileus from his coat. She pulled each spike out making Mother Wisdom cry out in ecstacy. Mother Wisdom slowly but surely managed to roll over and push herself up onto her knees. Just like Mother Joy, her blood withered the garden below her.

“Thank you so much…” Mother Wisdom spoke trying to compose herself.

“Let’s talk rewards.” Luna told her.

“I did say you would be rewarded… the Sisterhood’s headquarters holds a legendary weapon of history within its vaults… but you’ll never get in much less find it without the power of an Umbra Witch.” Mother Wisdom explained to him.

“A hint to a reward…?” Jubileus scoffed.

“Hold on, let her finish…” Luna told her as Mother Wisdom turned around.

“You have the blood of the Umbra in your veins… so it is simple… I will give you a charm that will awaken your latent Umbra powers.” Mother Wisdom explained as she snapped her fingers summoning a Brave to her holding an odd demon.

She lifted the demon on her palm and then proceeded to crush it into a ball of meat. She then began compressing it more and more spilling demon blood on the ground killing the grass and plants. Luna couldn’t watch and had to turn around. At last, she presented to him a jet black amulet in the shape of a crow with a glowing sapphire oval in the center.

“This is a one-of-a-kind amulet that will awaken anyone wearing it to the powers of an Umbran Witch, if the blood is in their veins. It is called The Witch Heart Amulet. Take good care of it and it will see you to and from their headquarters.” Mother Wisdom told him as she placed it around his neck.

“Thank you very much.” Luna smiled.

Luna left the portal and it was storming outside. Standing across the way was an Umbra Witch with long flowing silver hair. She wielded an eerily glowing blue katana as she stood there. The look on her face was undeniably sadistic in nature.

“Let me guess… you’re here to try and kill me?” Luna asked.

“When I heard the son of the famed Bayonetta had lived, I was expecting more muscle… red clothes… maybe silver hair?” she giggled flirtatiously.

“Too bad.” Luna scoffed.

“I guess it means Oblivioso underestimated you. Oh well… I’ll just send you back there and see if they make the same mistake twice.” she sighed readying her blade.

“I think they aren’t the only ones underestimating me.” Luna growled.

The two rushed and locked in combat. She was faster than he expected. Her athleticism kept him on his toes as he fought. He dodged a swing at the last second and everything slowed down but them.

“This is new…” Luna commented seeing the rain slowly falling.

“Witch Time…? How…?” she spoke in disbelief.

“We know the amulet works now.” Jubileus mused.

Time returned to normal as the two resumed their clash. She was more erratic and impatient now. Apparently his display of witch powers infuriated her. He caught her sword on his and shocked the witch by using his free hand to grab one of the Liberty Sisters turning it into a handgun to blast her thigh. She backed off trying not to lose her footing with her wound as Luna returned the sister to his back.

“Luna, she is hiding her true skill level. That means she’s stalling for time so reinforcements can arrive. We need to incapacitate her and escape, now.” Jubileus warned him.

“Got it.” Luna nodded.

He charged capitalizing on her wound as much as possible. Luna could hear a commotion downstairs signaling him to hurry up. He knocked the witch’s katana into the air and slammed her with a German Suplex leaving her writhing in pain on the ground. In a desperate attempt to get away he leapt from the side of the building. As he descended a magic circle appeared under his feet emitting a kinetic force to cushion his landing. Not questioning it, he made a break for it at top speed. 

“If she had been coming at us with all her might, that may have had a different result.” Jubileus told him.

“It was her choice to keep holding back once I shot her.” Luna commented.

He spotted an entrance to the Gates of Hell and dived in as gunshots went off behind him. Waiting there was Rodin, Enzo, and the crippled witch. The door sealed behind him to his surprise.

“That was a close one. You’ve got balls, kid.” Rodin chuckled.

“I see you’ve made her a waitress.” Luna observed.

“She’d be a better waitress if she smiled once in a while.” Enzo commented.

“I see no reason to please pigs like you.” she growled.

“She’s a work in progress, and still has a grudge out for you since you put her in this position.” Rodin told him.

“She can hold a grudge all she wants, I could have left her to bleed out and die.” Luna scoffed.

“The heat’s been cranked to the max, Luna. They’re not happy that you freed those angels. The angels can start counterattacking now that they have some leaders.” Rodin informed him.

“It’ll serve them right for not trying to solve the actual problem.” Luna scoffed.

“By the way, kid. Your mom asked me to tell you to hurry your ass over to Old Vigrid. She’s not one to ask for backup, so that means she’s really getting worn out.” Enzo told him.

“Rodin, any chance of a shortcut?” Luna asked.

“You’ve got legs.” Rodin scoffed.

“I’ve also got the entire Sisterhood on my ass.” Luna huffed.

“It looks like Bayonetta’s backbone is hereditary…” Rodin sighed snapping his fingers.

Luna exited the bar and found himself in a very rundown city practically in ruins. He felt close to Paradiso which he found odd given the state of the city. Luna stepped into the plaza for all of one minute before a massive devil crashed through a building chasing down Bayonetta. Her outfit had definitely seen better days and her body had numerous wounds. She even had split ends which indicated she hadn’t had time to tidy up. 

“Witch Bayonetta… surrender… you cannot defeat me...” the demon growled.

“I’m not one for being dominated.” Bayonetta retorted moving her bangs from her face.

“Jubileus.” Luna spoke in a cold tone.

“No further instruction required.” Jubileus replied.

She fully manifested as the demon lunged at Bayonetta and grabbed it by the jaws. Jubileus then ripped its jaw off taking some of its neck and chest as well. Needless to say Bayonetta was caught in disbelief as Jubileus returned to Luna. Luna approached her and she slapped him hard almost losing her balance doing so.

“Huh… thought I would have gone flying.” Luna mused rubbing his cheek.

“She has lost a considerable amount of strength due to not having slept or rested in a long while.” Jubileus informed him.

“I wanted to believe that… your father was lying… or perhaps was seeing things…” Bayonetta told Luna as she stumbled into his arms.

“We’ll handle things here, mom. You can bite my ear off later after you’ve had a nice bath and some rest.” Luna smiled at her.

“You’ve gotten cheeky since dying…” Bayonetta chuckled before losing consciousness.

“You always said you wanted me have more faith in myself.” Luna smiled as he lifted her.

Luna carried Bayonetta back to the Gates of Hell so Rodin could treat her wounds. When he returned his coat was undulating strangely. He didn’t feel pain, but sensed something was amiss.

“Jubileus? Something wrong?” Luna asked her.

“Something is so familiar about that woman… my head is in pain trying to remember…” Jubileus groaned.

“Don’t force it. It’ll come to you sooner or later.” Luna told her with a smile.

“You’re right… it never helps to lose focus…” Jubileus sighed as his coat stopped undulating.

“Now… let’s go take out those demons.” Luna smirked.

He hurried through the ruins and sure enough demons of Inferno began to appear. The small fry were easily mowed down by his angelic weaponry. Bigger fish started showing the closer to the origin point he got. Luna put Witch Time to great effect against them and seemed to have increased athleticism with his Umbra Powers awakened. 

“There! A Portal to Inferno!” Jubileus exclaimed as Luna spotted a large red gate.

“So they’ll stop coming if we destroy that?” Luna asked.

“ **_If_ ** we can destroy it. I doubt they’ll let us get so close so easily. Your mother had enough trouble to wear herself out.” Jubileus answered.

“How about we skip the small fry and try gunning for the portal then?” Luna suggested.

“It’s suicidal.” Jubileus remarked.

“I don’t have any plans on dying. That just means we’ll have to be extra careful.” Luna smirked.

He began using the demons as stepping stones to get some height. A building exploded and he used the flying rubble to regain momentum leaping between them. With a long leap he managed to grab the ledge of the platform the portal was on and pull himself up. Luna charged the portal looking to cut it in half when the coat-wearing witch tackled him.

“You again?!” Luna exclaimed in shock.

“Wasn’t she called a Heretic by the others?” Jubileus questioned.

“My body’s almost through… take your goddamn contract like a man…” she spoke as if she were out of breath.

“Contract? Explanation, now.” Luna demanded.

“You really didn’t know…? You were promised to someone who had their eye on you upon your birth. The Sisterhood fucked that all up by sending you to Oblivioso… then she learned you came back, but had made a contract with that angel whore.” she spoke almost looking to be getting weaker by the second.

“Just who says I can’t have two contracts?” Luna asked with a serious look.

“I will admit, there is no rule explicitly stating that it can’t be done… and no one has tried with an angel and demon before.” Jubileus questioned.

“You can’t… promise your soul to more than one…” the girl growled trying to remain standing.

“I’m not promising my soul to anyone. If this demon you have wants a contract with me, she helps me unconditionally - nonnegotiable.” Luna told her pointing his finger.

At that moment the girls’ coat began violently undulating. She screamed as it tore apart and soon reformed the Queen of Inferno… Sheba. The expression on her face could only be described as pure fury, maybe with a hint of jealousy. Luna had heard of her but never saw her in person. That made it click that the Queen of Inferno wanted a direct contract with him, and he’d made some powerful demands.

“ **_You dare to demand that I grovel at your feet for a contract_ ** ?!” Sheba roared in the demon’s language.

“I… remember…” Jubileus spoke in a trembling voice.

“Spill it while you have the chance.” Luna ordered nervously.

“I once tried to bring the second armageddon… Bayonetta and Jeanne summoned her to stop me… and then I wound up in Oblivioso where I lost my memories… then meeting you happened…” Jubileus spoke.

“I’m rusty on my demon language… but she seems to understand the human language so that helps me out…” Luna sighed.

“Try to reason with her. I’d rather not experience my soul leaving my body again.” Jubileus advised.

“ **_Well?!_ ** ” Sheba roared.

“I don’t know about grovel at my feet, but I’m kind of attached to my soul. If Jubileus, The Creator, can make a contract without anything needed on my end… then shouldn’t you be able to as well? It’d look really bad if you made me give up something when someone the same rank as you proves you don’t need it right…? You’d kind of look like a bully.” Luna reasoned with her.

“ **_You dare to call me such?! Demons know not of such human titles and notions!_ ** ” Sheba cried in an even more outraged voice.

“Yeah, well, we’ll be in the human world… I’d say it’s a good enough reason to care about them. Plus if we don’t deal with these gates and the Sisterhood soon, every single demon of Inferno will get loose and Armageddon will happen anyway. You don’t want the blame for that as queen do you?” Luna continued to reason.

“ **_You are every bit as shrewd and cheeky that your mother described you would be… very well. Instead you will gain a better benefit than that angel can ever give you… immortality._ ** ” Sheba spoke.

She grabbed Luna and a flash of purple light blinded both Luna and the girl. A large spider demon tried to leave the gate but was punched back in by Sheba’s fist. Luna landed and his base clothes had changed drastically. They had transformed to closely resemble the traditional Umbra Witch’s garb, altered for a male wearer. Jubileus’s coat seemed to have become much more extravagant with its golden markings and the sleeves had golden belts hanging off of them. His amulet definitely fit in with his outfit now.

“I like the way you two complement each other.” Luna smiled.

“You haven’t done anything strange to him have you?” Sheba asked Jubileus.

“Just what are you accusing me of?” Jubileus replied in an offended tone.

“No fighting or I’ll make you kiss.” Luna told them.

Luna took a deep breath and began throwing Wicked Weaves with both Jubileus and Sheba’s fists smashing into the gate making it crack all over. It eventually shattered and all of the demons in the area became infuriated. The girl Sheba was using looked positively frail now, hardly able to stand. 

“You stay there. I’ll be back for you.” Luna smiled patting her head.

He leapt off the railing turning into a jet black wolf with a sleeveless version of Jubileus’s coat on. He leapt building the building with great speed returning to normal in front of the horde on the ground. Luna then began to unleash carnage on the horde. He was even faster than before using both Jubileus and Sheba to his advantage. On a close dodge he triggered Witch Time and unleashed a powerful shockwave of light attack with the Liberty Sisters by aiming both at the ground and firing. It was dark when Luna finished and vaulted back over the railing to the girl.

“You’re a natural…” she smiled weakly.

“You look like a mess.” Luna smiled lifting her on his back.

“I’ve been carrying Her Majesty since your return… the plan was to personally deliver her to you in New Vigrid, but that didn’t happen. I’d say over half of my organs have been demonized from exposure to her power.” she told him as he carried her through the city of demon corpses.

“That a bad thing?” Luna asked.

“For humans, it does. Normally it’s the part of the cost of contracting such a high level demon. With you though, you won’t experience it due to the demon and angel canceling our each other’s infection.” she explained.

“To be honest I was really nervous talking with her. I’m surprised at myself for getting her to agree.” Luna chuckled.

“Few mortals have the balls to talk like that to me.” Sheba huffed.

“Yet you gave in.” Jubileus giggled.

“I will harm you.” Sheba growled.

They reached the Gates of Hell and Bayonetta was at the bar with her leg arm in a sling. Rodin let out a heavy sigh as Luna set the girl down in one of the chairs. Luna then approached the bar.

“When were you going to tell me?” Luna asked.

“She was supposed to be a birthday surprise for when you turned seventeen. When Sheba approached me you could not imagine my surprise when she asked to forge a direct contract. She had taken quite the interest in the prospect of an Umbran Sage.” Bayonetta explained to him.

“Is it really so strange?” Luna asked.

“Ordinarily the boys born to witches lived outside the coven and were blissfully unaware of their heritage. Often they were placed in orphanages when the witch couldn’t care for them or just didn't want to deal with raising a son.” Bayonetta replied finishing her drink.

“Times must have been hard back then.” Luna shrugged.

“Without question. It was considered a bad omen for a boy to show promise as an Umbra, so any that did had an ‘accident’ that blinded them to prevent future disasters.” Bayonetta sighed. 

“I feel for those guys… but man am I happy to be living in this era. I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t see.” Luna spoke with a weak grin on his face.

“Did the Umbra really have such customs?” Jubileus asked Sheba.

“The Lumen Sages did not?” Sheba questioned.

“Their daughters were raised to be scholars.” Jubileus told her.


	4. Girl Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has trouble with the women around him.

It was storming in New Vigrid as Luna walked the back alleys. He’d gotten used to moving in his new duds walking with pride. Soon he came to a dead end with lots of junk strewn about. According to Enzo’s information, this was where the entrance was hidden. He shifted through the junk to find anything only an Umbra Witch would be able to spot. After moving a mirror he spotted a false tile in the floor.

“Bingo.” Luna smirked lifting it to reveal a single stick of lipstick. 

Using it he drew the Mark of the Umbra on the wall. The mark lit up bright purple and the door sunk inward before moving aside revealing stairs. Eerie purple flames were lighting the torches. The hairs were standing on the back of his neck; he felt it had to be a trap since it was so easy to get inside. He entered a large room and narrowly dodged a two witches and an odd phenomenon occured. Witch Time activated, but it normally doesn’t affect witches… yet these two had stopped entirely. He moved and zoomed across the room until Witch Time ended.

“That was weird…” Luna mused.

“It appears that your Umbran Blood isn’t the only thing slowly waking up. Your mother also gave you the blood of the Lumen Sages. Light Speed triggered at the same time as Witch Time just then.” Jubileus told him.

“Or perhaps regaining some if not all of your memories has begun to stimulate his Lumen Sage blood, just as I stimulate his Umbra Witch blood.” Sheba spoke.

“Whatever the cause is, I’m not complaining.” Luna smiled making his way deeper into the coven.

He soon reached a ceremony floor where he skid to a stop at the entryway. A large group of the Sisterhood Witches had gathered little girls seemingly from all over the world. They were performing a ritual of some kind where they carved the Mark of the Umbra into the child’s upper back. Was this how they got all of their members? That meant that almost all of their members had to be either his age or younger with a few adults to run things. He used the shadows to his advantage to sneak past the room. The lower floors weren’t any less precarious as he could see other initiated children training to fight.

“The strange part is that the children don’t look miserable. Are they here of their free will?” Luna questioned. 

“It’s very possible. Of course, the Umbra Blood in these children isn’t as strong as yours due to dilution over the generations.” Sheba stated.

“Hold it, you mean all of these kids in one way or another is descended of the Umbra?” Luna asked skidding to a stop.

“Believe it or not there were families of witches that got away in the Witch Hunts, they went into hiding when the witches gave themselves up for their safety.” Sheba answered.

“Were the Witch Hunts truly so cruel…?” Jubileus asked.

“Ask your angels sometime. They’ll happily recall them for your listening pleasure.” Sheba scoffed.

“Can either of you sense this weapon Mother Wisdom said would be in here?” Luna asked them.

“I can sense a great demonic force deeper beneath here.” Sheba answered.

“Oh so I’m not the only one who could sense it. That makes me feel better, I thought I was being paranoid.” Jubileus sighed with relief.

“Do you have self-esteem issues or something?” Sheba questioned.

“I wouldn’t know if I do, since a certain someone punched my soul into the sun…” Jubileus growled.

“Wonder who that could have been?” Sheba spoke denying responsibility.

“You know damn well who!” Jubileus screamed.

“No fighting, you’re going to get us noticed!” Luna scolded them as quietly as he could when he noticed several witches coming from behind him.

“Too late.” both women spoke and Luna took off down the hall.

Before he knew it he had to fend off witches. Strangely he was having a very easy time of it. Were these actually trainees he was beating down? In fact, they couldn’t even use Wicked Weaves. Their Bullet Arts was a bit sloppy too, further supporting his theory. That had to mean he caught the coven at a vulnerable time when the grown ups weren’t home. He made sure to just leave them unconscious and moved on without fighting when he could. 

“Just how deep does this place go?” Luna questioned running down the upteenth set of stairs. 

“We’re very close now.” Sheba told him.

“The amount of demonic energy radiating from the next floor is almost suffocating…” Jubileus spoke.

“Hurry up and die then.” Sheba scoffed.

“Bitch before beauty.” Jubileus growled.

“I said no fighting.” Luna scolded them.

He reached the next floor and a metal gate dropped blocking the way back. Ahead of him was the katana-wielding witch from the tower. She looked to be full recovered and had that same sadistic grin on her face. She had a young girl in Umbra garb sitting on her lap and was stroking her hair soothingly.

“Looks like someone’s holding down the fort after all.” Luna spoke trying to put on a brave smile.

“Tell me, Luna… you don’t know Bullet Arts do you?” she asked.

“Not in the slightest, but I have my own style.” Luna answered.

“You don’t… well that puts you at a mighty disadvantage against me. You see, I’m like you Luna… I’m a second generation Umbra, born to a fully trained witch.” she grinned setting the girl down and standing up.

“That means her powers aren’t diluted like the others. She’s very dangerous, Luna.” Sheba warned him.

“We agree on something for once.” Jubileus stated.

“For the future of the Umbra… if you can best me, you will be free to do with me what you like. If you are bested, I will kill you in accordance with the Sisterhood’s beliefs.” she giggled.

“Sounds like you’re half-assed about this Sisterhood.” Luna spoke.

“Personally I’d like to see a little change. My mother had the absolute displeasure of blinding my brother, who was like you and was gifted with Umbra powers… I’d rather see that tradition canned.” she told him with a somber expression.

“So why fight me then?” Luna asked.

“Promote strong bloodlines. You’ll forgive me for being old fashioned.” she smirked.

“Someone’s popular.” Sheba snickered.

“Shut it.” Luna ordered.

Luna engaged in battle and she wasn’t kidding about the disadvantage. He couldn’t lay a single hit on her now that she was actually trying. She moved like his mother with her flexibility and Bullet Arts skill. Luna was obviously outclassed. If he could get into the next room where the weapon was he thought he might have a chance. He let her knock him back and used that momentum to turn and make a break for it as she opened fire after him. He shoulder bashed the door off its hinges and saw a floating sword with a jet black blade and demonic guard in the middle of the room.

“That sword…! Luna don’t!” Sheba gasped, but he already grabbed a hold of it.

The witch was there in a second knocking it from his hands. She then grabbed it out of the air and ran Luna through pinning him to the wall. Without hesitation she began pistol whipping Luna continuously. When she stopped she grabbed his head with both of her hands grinning ecstatically. She kissed Luna on the lips before kicking the sword making it enter him to the guard causing him to vomit blood seeming to go limp.

“Too bad… you seemed like you were my type.” she huffed turning to walk when a large demonic black-skinned hand with large white claws and many belts wrapped around the forearm grabbed her shoulder stabbing its claws into her.

“S-Sheba… y-you’re choking m-me…” Jubileus coughed.

“I can’t control it, my body’s moving on its own… it’s the sword… it’s the Heart of Inferno!” Sheba cried.

The witch turned and Luna’s skin had become ghostly white and his hair was vantablack. His eyes were blood red with his pupils in the shape of the crescent moon. His teeth had become jagged and sharp. His white coat was virtually consumed by hundreds of the same black belts on his arms turning them demonic. He exhaled a purple fog and pulled himself off the wall to throw the witch all the way to the gate denting it.

“S-Sheba… I give… l-let go, I give…” Jubileus coughed.

“I can’t… the sword’s possessed Luna… it’s making my powers go out of control... he’s turning into a demon!” Sheba exclaimed.

Demon Luna let out an inhuman roar and moved faster than light slashing into the witch. Her attacks were hitting him head on, but it wasn’t doing anything to deter his attacks. She tried to kick his skull but he bit into her thigh throwing her to a wall. 

“P-Please…” Jubileus spoke choking.

“I’m sorry…” Sheba sobbed.

“I-I said… no… fighting!” Luna screamed slamming his fist into the butt of the sword making it completely exit through his back.

“He snapped out of it…?” the witch gasped in shock.

Luna’s body returned to normal as all of the belts fell to the floor and Jubileus took in a very deep gasp of air before having a coughing fit. Luna breathed heavily as his body slowly began to heal. The only part of him that remained changed were his eyes, but his irises were now purple. He tried to stand and stumbled needing to use one of the pillars to keep himself from falling over.

“The Heart of Inferno is the last resort weapon of the Umbra Witches. It’s said to be capable of turning those it wounds into human-demon hybrids. It was used during the very first war between the angels and demons where the Umbra and Lumen worked together to cease the fighting. The Lumen Sages had a similar weapon that worked the inverse, human-angel hybrids.” Sheba explained.

“I forgot… all about them…” Jubileus spoke still catching her breath.

“Sorry about almost choking you to death.” Sheba told her.

“I admit a little choking is nice, but not when it’s intended to kill me…” Jubileus coughed.

“Unexpected… but I guess this levels the playing field a bit…” the witch chuckled unsteadily getting to her feet aiming her guns at him.

“She’s willing to fight in that condition…?” Jubileus questioned.

“Obviously she’s bluffing, she can hardly stand with those injuries.” Sheba scoffed.

“I need to finish it…” Luna told them charging her.

She opened fire but her aim was heavily thrown off by her wounds. Luna tackled her and the two started exchanging punches. Luna was numb to being hit in the face due to her pistol whipping earlier making it easier to withstand them. She seemed to run out of energy after a bit but Luna wasn’t going to take chances. He brought her to her feet, got her in a headlock, and suplexed her through one of the support pillars appearing to leave her unconscious.

“That one hurt you almost as much as it hurt her.” Jubileus told him.

“We should kill her before she has the chance to cause more trouble in the future.” Sheba suggested.

“No… I won’t stoop to their level.” Luna groaned managing to get to his feet.

He retrieved his sword and then grabbed the Heart of Inferno. Amazingly Luna was able to lift the metal gate with a single hand and get under it. The young witches saw him and backed away, as if they knew he had just beaten one of their experienced members. His outfit was covered in rips and blood, from both himself and his opponent. He got outside without much trouble and entered the Gates of Hell, where Luka and Bayonetta were waiting. 

“Did you have a good time?” Bayonetta teased when Luna fell forward losing consciousness.

“You people do realize it’s me who has to clean the blood off the floor right…?” Rodin grumbled.

“What’s that he’s got?” Luka asked indicating the Heart of Inferno.

“Well, well, if it isn’t a weapon older than I am.” Bayonetta mused as she lifted it.

“The Heart of Inferno… well I’ll be damned. Who’d have thought that the Sisterhood was hiding something so rare?” Rodin chuckled.

“I remember seeing this only a couple of times when I was a little girl, it was held in the coven’s armory. Jeanne and I always wondered how heavy it must be at this size.” Bayonetta reminisced. 

“It’s not meant to be used as an actual weapon… but I can fix that if I’m given enough time to work with it.” Rodin grinned.

“I’ll leave you to that then. We have to take care of our boy.” Bayonetta ordered leaving the weapon on the bar counter.

“Finally, something worth the effort.” Rodin chuckled as he took it into his workshop.

In Luna’s subconscious he found himself lying on a very large crimson bed. On his left was Sheba and on his right was Jubileus. Needless to say he was very confused.

“So… who wants to explain what’s going on?” Luna asked.

“Think of this as a representation of your heart. A direct contract is almost the same as going out with the being it’s made with. You’ve made one with the both of us, so we’re both here in bed with you.” Sheba answered.

“Yet… posing here under the covers with you… isn’t all that bad.” Jubileus smiled.

“Just admit that you fell in love.” Sheba groaned in agitation.

“I haven’t! Me, a goddess, falling in love?!” Jubileus exclaimed adamantly.

“Oh? So you’re saying I can have him all to myself…” Sheba smirked cozying up to Luna making him tense up.

“Absolutely not! It is completely immoral before marriage!” Jubileus exclaimed.

“Can the both of you not fight in this compromising situation…?” Luna requested trying to hide the fact he’s turned on.

“I’m perfectly okay with being immoral. Queen of Inferno, remember?” Sheba scoffed pressing Luna’s face to her breasts.

“You can’t treat him like a toy!” Jubileus scolded getting in her face unintentionally pressing her breasts on the other side of Luna’s face.

“Both of you, quit it!” Luna exclaimed pushing them back on the bed.

“Oh my, if you wanted to be on top you just had to say so…” Sheba smirked.

“Luna, what do you think you’re doing pushing me down like this?!” Jubileus exclaimed in shock.

“Both of you keep fighting like I’m a prize to be won or something. I have a contract with the both of you, live with it. I’m not going to favor one of you over the other like it’s a game.” Luna scolded them both.

“You’re a stud when you take charge…” Sheba told him licking her lips.

“I… I try to honor your wishes…” Jubileus moped.

“Trying isn’t good enough, Jubileus. You aren’t inferior to her just because you lost a fight to her one time. You have your own set of things you can do that she can’t.” Luna continued to lecture her.

“You can’t talk to her like that!” Sheba roared.

“You’re part of the problem! We should be working together, but you’re both competing with each other! I know it’s hard for both of you to swallow your pride and set aside your differences, but you need to do it! If I understand it correctly, if I die then so do you! Is that what you want…? To die…?” Luna lectured shedding tears making both gasp a bit in shock.

Both hugged him tightly. In all of the chaos they’d forgotten that Luna is only human. More than that, he’s still a fragile teenager on the inside. He puts on a brave display because of his upbringing, but he’s been terrified the entire time. Both of them couldn’t believe they’d overlooked something that was right there the entire time. They felt like they could see a little deeper into his heart after seeing him cry. There was a weave of his own around his heart’s truest feelings that only unravels for those close to him.

“I think he’s coming to.” Luka spoke.

Luna opened his eyes to birds singing outside. More than half of his body was covered in bandages. He looked to his left and Bayonetta struck him with a shinai making him yelp in pain.

“Looks like your nerves are healing properly.” Bayonetta smirked dressed in blue jeans and a short-sleeved tan shirt.

“What’d you hit me for…?” Luna groaned.

“Think of it as respecting your injuries despite my anger over you making a contract with an angel I thought I killed long ago.” Bayonetta smiled.

“So you’re saying I’d catch hell if I weren’t injured…” Luna nervously chuckled.

“Now what would give you that idea…?” Bayonetta giggled.

“Bayonetta, you shouldn’t be too hard on him. Yeah he’s technically twenty-seven but he is still physically and mentally seventeen...” Luka attempted to reason with her.

“Luna, rest and recover some strength. I had Rodin help me make a protective barrier around this house so the Sisterhood can’t find us without help.” Bayonetta ordered.

“That’s a relief.” Luna sighed.

“Once you’re recovered enough, you’re going to learn at least the basics of Bullet Arts. I’m not sure how fast you’ll pick up on it, but we’ll find out together.” Bayonetta smiled.

“We both know what’s at stake, so neither of us can fail.” Sheba told Jubileus in secret.

“Yes. For his sake.” Jubileus replied.


End file.
